


Don't Leave

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Link has had feelings for Rhett since the beginning of high school. He has learned to live with the way he feels, but, things happen that cause Rhett to think about his lifelong friend in a new way.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	1. Stressed

Link sat at the desk in his dorm room, his mind wandering about nothing and everything at the same time. Link had grown used to it. He has always been an over-thinker.

 _Might as well learn to live with it._ He thought.

Rhett was sitting on his bunk, watching TV, not worrying about anything. Everything came so easy to him, it seemed. Link wondered what that would feel like. To be sure of yourself all the time.

His thoughts made anger rise up toward his best friend and he wasn't sure why. Rhett started to drum annoyingly on his lap as he sat blissfully unaware of all the pressure his best friend was putting on himself.

Link huffed, "Can you please stop that? I'm trying to concentrate over here." The desk lamp gave off a soft glow as he looked across the room at the tall man. Rhett stopped and looked Link's way. "Sooo-rry." Drawing it out with sarcasm and lifting his hands in surrender.

Link went back to his studying. _Your a jackass. It ain't his fault you handle stress like this._

"Sorry," He mumbled softly, "just kinda stressed, you know."

"Yeah, I know, bud. No problem." Rhett said, shaking it off. He was well aware of how Link dealt with stress. "Hey, why don't we go out tonight? It could get your mind off all that and let you cut loose." Rhett asked, leaning forward on the couch now.

"I don't know, I really need to focus on this and get it finished. It's due Monday." Link said, never glancing up from his books.

"Yeah, but it's only Thursday, you got the whole weekend to work on it. It could help you. You know, clear your head and all that." Rhett was up now, striding across their small dorm room, resting against the corner beside their desk.

Link looked up at him, contemplating Rhett's suggestion. He was almost finished with the paper and it wouldn't take him 3 days to finish it. Not to mention, he could use some time away from these four walls.

"So, what do you say?" Rhett asked. Link suddenly realized he was still staring at him. "Uh, yeah." Link shook his head, as if literally shaking away all the thoughts that floated around in his brain. "Yeah, man. Let's do it."

"Alright." Rhett was suddenly really excited, which made Link excited. Maybe he needed to get out of the dorm too.

"So, where are we going?" Link asked, feeling dumb. He could count on one hand how many times he had been out since starting college. Not that Rhett partied every weekend either, but he always seemed to know more about stuff like this. He then noticed Rhett was already halfway out of his pants, changing into clean clothes. Link felt his chest and face grow hot. He turned away from Rhett, they had seen each other in less than that. But, it seemed wrong to look at him like that, while he was... exposed.

"Uh, there is a bar on the other side of town. It's got a relaxed atmosphere, we could just chill and see what happens." Rhett sat on the edge of his bunk, slipping into some jeans. He stood up and bounced, pulling them over his boxers and to his waist. Link was still trying to figure out what to wear. He was never as confident as Rhett, he only wished he were.

"Okay, that sounds good." Link finally settled on a dark pair of jeans and one of his favorite t-shirts, he knew people have commented that it brought out his eyes, so good choice right? He turned around as he was pulling the shirt down over his torso and saw Rhett in a plain black shirt and lighter washed jeans. Perfect, he thought to himself. _How can he be so effortlessly good looking?_

Rhett held his hands out from his waist, "Does it not look good?" He asked Link, obviously noticing Link staring at him. "Uh, yeah. Looks great, man. What about me?" He asked, spinning around, exaggerating his movements to get a laugh out of Rhett. It worked. He chuckled deep in his throat. "Gorgeous!" Rhett replied smoothing his beard down with his hand and smirking at Link.

 _Mmm, that smile_.

He walked over and hung his long arm around the shorter man. Rhett patted Links chest and they headed out the door together.


	2. Drinks

Rhett drove, Link crawled into the passenger side of his pick-up, closing the door behind him with a low creak.

"It's been a while since we've done this, huh?" Rhett said as he started the truck. He took a second to get everything fixed, even though no one else drove it, it was just part of his routine.

Link was getting more excited as they pulled out of the dorm parking lot and sped off down the street. It didn't look like a lot of people were out, even for a college town. Link realized that they passed two bars on the way. He piped up, "Is that the bar?" Pointing out the window as they drove past.

"Nah, man. It's up the road a piece. I dont really like that place." Rhett scoffed. Link didn't understand, he thought a bar was a bar, right? _Oh well, he knows more about this than I do._

Link looked out of the window, losing himself in the hum of Rhett's old truck. He started to wonder if he should have eaten anything. _Doesn't it help with hangovers if you eat beforehand?_ Link was clueless, but he felt stupid for asking, even Rhett, who, at this point had seen the worst of Link — well, maybe not the worst.

They finally pulled to a halt in a gravel parking lot. Link jolted, so lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh, we've been here before." Link realized. After him and Rhett started college, they came to this place. He recalled the dim lights in the bar and the pool tables in the back. He remembered Rhett getting so frustrated that Link was winning for a change. His checks flushing bright red around his blond beard at the realization that he wasn't going to win a game. Link was never very competitive but he loved seeing Rhett get agitated, he chuckled audibly at the thought.

"Yeah, we have." Rhett grabbed his keys and bounded out of the truck, Link following. "This is gonna be great, Link. Just two dudes out on the town." Link loved when Rhett used his name and not "Bro" or "Dude" or "Man." Its gonna be a good night. Link thought, grinning from ear to ear.

They walked through the door to the smell of smoke and old wood. The lights were dim but Link could still see things pretty clearly. Rhett walked casually over to the bar and got a couple of beers for both of them. Link was right behind him, he felt like a pet, following behind Rhett everywhere he went.

Link, suddenly conscious of it, looked over the bar and asked for two beers himself. _I can get my own drinks._ He thought. Rhett gave him a strange look but shrugged and took his two beers over to a high top table.

Link walked over a few minutes after, trying not to follow him so close. He sat, Rhett was staring at him and Link tried not to notice but eventually glanced toward him and met his gaze.

Rhett smirked and took a long swig of his beer. Changing the subject from Link's obvious power play, he shrugged, "So, what are up for tonight?"

"Hey, I'm down for whatever." Trying to seem cool and laid back like Rhett. _Stop being so stupid, Link. Geez!_

Rhett just laughed it off, thankfully. Link looked across the dance floor and spotted a few girls, "You want to maybe dance and see if we could talk with those girls?" Rhett looked over to the dance floor, he looked back down at his beer. "I don't think so, you know I'm not a good dancer." Rhett picked at his bottle label nervously.

He seemed self-conscious suddenly. Link finally broke the silence, "Hey, we ain't gotta. I'm good to just chill here and talk." Link saw Rhett's shoulders physically relax. Maybe buying his own beers was stupid. He just felt silly when Rhett treated him like he didn't know what he was doing.

 _But, you dont know what you are doing half the time. You are lucky to have Rhett as a friend._ Link thought to himself.

Link rubbed his eyes and swallowed a big gulp of beer, feeling the warming sensation spread through his chest and stomach. "I just needed to get out of the room. Thanks for bringing me along." He looked over at Rhett, who flashed a smile his way.

They talked the night away over more than several beers each. They reminisced about all the shit they used to get into. Eventually they were both grinning stupidly as they laughed loudly from their chairs. It was painfully obvious that they had reached their limit. Link felt fine, just a little loopy. Rhett on the other hand had a few more than Link and was noticeably having trouble simply standing out of his chair.

Link went across the table, steadying his friend by wrapping his arm around Rhett's waist. Rhett hung his long arms around Link's shoulder as they headed out of the bar. Link tried to conceal the rush of heat to his face, he knew he was blushing.

Link got Rhett into the passenger seat of his truck. Rhett was almost passed out, laying across the seat, slumped over. Link went to the driver's side and reached for the ignition. No keys - he then realized Rhett probably still had them in his pocket.

"Hey, lemme see you keys." Rhett only grunted in return. Link tried to raise him up and get into his pocket. "Gosh, dude. Work with me." Rhett only chuckled but finally sat back in the seat and reached in his pocket to give Link the keys.

They were almost home when Rhett turned to look at Link, still drunk. "I love you, man! Like so much. You are just the best friend any guy could have!" Slurring his words just the tiniest bit.

Link laughed it off but inside his heart skipped a beat. _He loves me_. He thought, beaming. Even if it wasn't the same love as Link felt for him now, it would still be enough to hold on to for a while.

That is what their relationship had been for a while now - Link basking in moments of Rhett's love. Even if it was a different love altogether.

"I love you too, Rhett." Link finally managed to say, his heart smiling.


	3. Morning Light

Rhett could feel the warmth spread up his back and into his chest. Breathless, he reached and wrapped his hand around the back of their neck, pulling them closer to his own body.

"Rhett..." the voice whispered, their kiss deepening with every breath.

"Oh God, Link."

\-----

Rhett sat up straight in his bed, suddenly aware that he had been dreaming.

_What the fuck was that?!?!_ He thought.

He began to notice his head throbbing and winced at the pain. The light pouring in through the window close to the ceiling of his dorm room only intensified it. His head hit the pillow again, the room still silent in the morning light. Rhett recalled the evening before and how much he had to drink. _How did we get home?_ Rhett thought, as he laid on his back staring up at the top bunk.

Rhett sat frozen for what felt like hours. Confusion coursed through his entire body. _It was probably just the alcohol, right?_ Never in he and Link's friendship has that kind of thought ever crossed his mind. _Yeah, it had to be the alcohol!_

The top bunk moved from Link stirring. Rhett quickly rolled over facing the wall and tried to pretend to be asleep. He wasn't ready to face Link just yet — even if it was just the alcohol. He tried to slow his breathing as he felt Link climb down from his bunk.

"Hey, Rhett." Link began, softly at first, placing a hand on his shoulder "Rhett, man. You okay?" A little louder this time. Rhett grunted, attempting to really sell the fact that he was asleep. He rolled over rubbing his eyes, his face squinted from the bright light—that part was real.

"Huh? What is it?" He half growled.

"Sorry, I was just checking on you." Link let out a chuckle, "I thought you may have over done it last night." He ran his fingers through his dark hair and rested his hand on his waist.

"I mean, I'm pretty hungover, but I guess I'm good." He assured. "How much did I have to drink?" He asked Link as he watched him pull a shirt on over his broad shoulders, his eyes gazing at his chest for a little too long.

Link chuckled under his breath, "More than I did." He turned around with a hint of a smirk across his face.

Rhett was up on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, realizing that he still wore his jeans from last night. "Sorry, man. I don't even remember coming home." He laughed nervously. _It was just a dream. Don't be wierd_!

"Its cool. I had my fair share, just not as much as you." Link made his way into the bathroom, his back toward Rhett. "I drove us home. Practically had to drag you inside, I barely got you into your bed." His words muffled as he talked around his toohbrush.

"Oh - sorry, again." Rhett was having trouble focusing on what Link was saying, as he tried to ignore the beating of his heart in his ears.

"I'm gonna run out and get a few things from the store. I'll grab you a Gatorade. Lemon Lime?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"Yeah, thanks." Rhett rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower, maybe that will make me feel better." He stood grabbing a towel hung over their desk chair and draping it over his bare shoulder. "Maybe eat a little something too."

"M'kay, I'll be back." Link shut the door behind him and all of Rhett's muscles relaxed.

He made his way to the bathroom, turning the shower on then looking at himself in the small mirror above the sink. His dirty blond hair was disheveled and his eyes bloodshot. _I look like hell!_

He finally stepped into the shower after stripping himself of last night's pants, still smelling of the bar.

He let the warm water run over his entire body, trying to relax.

It was only a dream. It was only a dream. He kept repeating to himself. His head spinning in a million different directions. But it wasn't just the dream that bothered him.

A sudden realization waved over him and he felt a cold chill run down his back, despite the steamy shower.

His stomach fluttered at the thought... he _liked_ it.


	4. Moving On

Link walked the aisles of the local grocery store. He had Rhett's Lemon-Lime Gatorades in hand. He didn't feel great, but he knew he felt better than Rhett.

It was strange having to take care of him for a change instead of the other way around. Link liked it. Rhett was really good at caring for Link. Even back in Middle School when Link was getting picked on by Hunter Dawson. Rhett had punched him right in the stomach while outside. Link smiled at the thought of Rhett taking up for him.

He has always been there, and he always would be. So, Link would make sure he was there for Rhett, too. Even for something as silly as a hangover.

He was picking up some paper towels when a voice behind him said, "Hey! Link, right?" Link turned around, jarred out of his own mind. He met eyes with a girl, he knew he had seen her before but wasnt sure of her name. He was curious how she knew his. "Uh — yeah. I'm Link." He felt blood rush to his face as she smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm not a stalker or anything. I'm in Mr. Walker's Biology class with you. I'm Bethany." She extended her hand.

Link realized she was wanting a handshake and he reached his hand out too, forgetting the paper towels. They slipped from his hand and feel to the ground. "Sorry," he chuckled, trying to come across as cool — _you can give that up!_

"It's nice to meet you, officially." He smiled back at her. Picking the paper towels off the floor. She was attractive. He would be lying if he said he never noticed her around campus. She had auburn hair, past her shoulders. The front was pulled back behind her ears, showing off the dimpled cheeks on her round face. Her eyes were wide and the prettiest soft brown color.

"Anyway," she continued, "I have seen you around and was curious if you would wanna go out sometime?" She watched for Link's reaction. "Like maybe to the Campus Café or something?"

She was asking him out, he definently didn't expect that. His mind instinctively went to Rhett and what he would think. _He would be happy for you_. He thought.

Rhett always made comments about him being a "ladies man." He would talk about how the girls would love a certain thing he did to his hair or something he wore.

_Am I ready to be with someone who isn't — Rhett?_ The butterflies came swooping into his stomach. _He doesn't feel the same way, though. Move on!_ Suddenly he moved out of his internal argument and blurted, "Yeah, sure," before he could second guess himself. "Are you busy this afternoon? Around 2?" He quickly followed. He figured since she asked first he could take the lead on when.

"I am now!" She winked, "Looking forward to it." She continued down the aisle and turned her head toward Link with a smile as she disappeared around the corner. _I got a date_! He thought grinning stupidly as he finished his shopping.

He couldn't wait to get home and tell Rhett. The butterflies returning deep in his stomach.

Link let out a sigh. _Why can't it be Rhett_?


	5. Thirst

Rhett was out of the shower and had laid back in his bed for a while. _What is taking him so long_? His head was still pounding, he managed to get down a pop-tart and some water after his shower, hoping that would make him feel a little better.

The door opened and Link stepped inside. "I'm back." He called, closing the door behind him. 

"Finally." Only half joking, "What took s'long?" Rhett asked as he sat up on the bed trying to keep the pop-tart in his belly. 

"Actually," Link started, still pulling the drinks from the plastic bag, "I saw someone from my Biology class." He brought Rhett the yellow bottle and Rhett quickly took it from his hand, guzzling down a few gulps, his inside basking in the cool liquid.

"Oh yeah." Rhett wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't probe further. Link was a nice guy, he would talk to just about anyone. He was great at small talk. 

"Yeah, I did. Her name was Bethany." Link was propped against the counter now, his hands behind him gripping the edge. "She, uh — actually she asked me out." 

Rhett felt like a dagger just pushed into his gut. He watched Link's mouth curl into a smile and all Rhett could think was _No_! "No way." He quickly tried to recover his expression, "What did you say?" His palms sweaty before Link even gave his answer. _What is wrong with you? Keep it together! It was just a dream, it ain't like y'all are together_!

"Well, of course I said yes! She seems like a nice enough girl. Cute, too!" He said, almost like an afterthought.

"That's great, man. When are yall going out?" Rhett asked, Link had his back to Rhett now, still putting things away. Link had turned eyes before, he was an attractive guy — _really attractive_. Girls loved him, mostly until he opened his mouth. He didn't have the same charm that Rhett had when attempting to flirt, but in his own way, that was his charm — Link's personal brand of charm. Rhett let a smile tug on the corners of his mouth.

"This afternoon, actually. We are meeting at the Café." Link said over his shoulder, almost like he didn't want to look Rhett in the eyes, but Rhett was grateful for the break of his gaze.

"Well, good luck, man." Taking another sip of his drink. "I'm gonna lay down a little longer." He laid down on his side, still watching Link at the cabinets. Rhett had to get his mind under control. He felt like the room was spinning, not sure if it was the hangover or the thought of — that dream! 

"Oh, man. I'm sorry. I was just talking about myself." He walked across the room and sat on the side of Rhetts bunk. "How ya feeling?" Genuinely concerned for his friend. 

Rhett stiffened up. Link had been closer than this before, why did Rhett feel like he was about to lose all his breakfast just when Link sat beside him. 

He felt goosebumps trail down his neck, "Uh — I'm okay." He finally croaked out. "I don't think I'll be doing that again any time soon." He managed a chuckle, hoping Link would leave him be. 

Link snickered at Rhett's response. "Yeah, right! You won't be able to resist." Link patted Rhett's leg, sending the goosebumps up his back. "Well, I'll leave you alone. Let you sleep it off." Link finally got up from the bed. "Let me know if you need anything." 

"Thanks." Rhett grunted as he rolled over to face the wall, away from Link's blue eyes.

He tried to sleep but everytime he closed his eyes, he saw Link's dark hair sticking across his forehead, felt his damp skin rubbing against his own, and his chest heaving up and down from breathlessness. 

_What the hell is wrong with you?!?!_ _He is your best friend, you can't feel this way._ But he did — he felt those butterflies rise to his stomach once more and a small smile passed across his face before shaking it off again. 


	6. Classic

Link walked into the Café and looked around. He didn't see Bethany yet so he grabbed a coffee and took a seat at a booth close to the door. 

He sat for a few minutes, he was about to check the time when he felt the air blow in from the open door and looked up. Bethany smiled and started walking toward him. 

"Hey! Sorry I was a little late. My roommate wouldn't get out of the bathroom." She chuckled, showing off her dimples again.

She had changed from when he saw her in the grocery store. She wore her hair down and it looked a little more wavy. She had a green t-shirt and tight Jean's with sandals. She took off her bag that hung across her body and sat it in the booth before sliding in herself. 

"Oh, it's fine." Link said, "Do you want me to get you something?" Gesturing over to where the counter was. 

"Umm, yeah I would love a tea." She smiled as Link stood up from the booth. 

"Okay, be right back." Link walked to the counter and ordered. He came back to the table with her drink and sat back down. 

"So, Link, what is your major?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He noticed then that her eyes were so pretty, kind, although not near as bright as Rhett's — _Stop! Not right now, Link._

"Engineering." He took a sip of his coffee, "What about you?" 

"I'm just getting my basics done now. I'm not sure what I want to do." She fidgeted with her cup and smiled, she did that alot. 

They continued making small talk and getting to know one another. After about an hour Bethany said that she needed to go and get some homework done. 

"We should do this again!" She exclaimed, standing up from the table. 

"Yeah, for sure." Link stood too, rubbing his hands on his pants, nervously. "Could I get your uh — number?" Link asked 

"Course." Bethany replied with those cute dimples. She bent down and wrote it on one of the unused napkins on the table and handed it to Link. "See ya later, Link." She turned and walked out of the Café. 

‐--------

Back at their dorm, Rhett was feeling much better. His nausea had subsided and the pounding in his head was gone. _If only those images could disappear as easily as the hangover did_. He thought to himself. 

He was sitting up watching a movie when Link came into the dorm. 

"Hey, man. Feeling better?" Going to the fridge and pulling out one of the Gatorades. 

"Uh, yeah! A lot better. Thanks." Rhett says, his palms already getting clammy. 

"Good..." Link leans against the wall beside their desk. "So, I met with Bethany." He started, Rhett could feel his stomach almost touch the floor. 

"Oh, yeah! How did it go?" Rhett almost sounds too excited. _Geez! Chill, man!_

"Went good. I got her number." Link reached in his pocket and pulled out a napkin. 

"So, you gonna call her?" Rhett asked, genuinely wanting to know Link's answer but being afraid to know too. 

"I dunno. Maybe." Link takes another drink of his Gatorade and comes to sit beside Rhett. "Whatcha watching?" 

Rhett's breath hitched in his throat as Link sat down. "Hmm, Die Hard." He responded, readjusting in his seat nervously. 

"Classic." Link smiled


	7. That Night

Link noticed that Rhett had been acting strange since the night they went out. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but something was off. 

He sat at his desk and watched as Rhett was getting ready for class. He had an early class but Link's didn't start for another hour and a half. 

"Hey, Rhett. Everything okay?" He tried to sound nonchalant, since he knew his friend wasn't great at sharing his feelings. 

"Yeah. I guess. Why?" Rhett continued sitting on the side of his bed and slipping his shoes on. 

"You just been acting strange since we went out the other night. I didn't know if you maybe still felt bad." Link looked back at his laptop to take away any awkwardness in the conversation. 

"Nah. I'm good." He said standing up. "I better get outta here before I'm late. See ya." He opens the door and before Link can respond, he's gone. 

Link sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. _Something is definitely up._ He thought. _He's barely spoken since the other night._ If Link didn't know better, he would think that something had happened between them two. But that wasn't possible, Rhett was the one drunk, Link knew nothing happened. He doubted Rhett would even remember if it did. He started thinking back to that night...

\---------  
(Thursday Night)

Rhett was acting his goofy self as Link tried dragging him into the room from the truck. He finally managed to get him laid across his bed and started taking his shoes off. He urged Rhett to set up so he could get his shirt off. Rhett didn't like sleeping with a shirt, he tossed and turned so much they always got bunched up.

Link took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up while Rhett lazily extended his arms up over his head. After his head was clear of the binding of the shirt, Rhett laid back on his bed and seemed to have passed out. 

Link shook his head and tossed Rhett's shirt toward the hamper, it landed right beside it on the floor. Link looked back down at his best friend, a smile still plastered across his sleeping face. Link's eyes trailed down his torso, patches of blond curly hair spaced across his chest. His breath slow and soothing to Link's ears. 

Link picked Rhett's legs up and twisted them onto the bed. He went and got a cover from the couch and laid it across Rhett so he would stay warm. 

Link got himself ready for bed and climbed to his top bunk. He laid awake for a while, letting his thoughts wander. Those thoughts finally landed on the man in the lower bunk. 

Link imagined what it would be like to explore his best friends body. To not only touch but feel all his curves. To run his hands across his chest and intertwine his fingers in those patches of hair. 

Link suddenly felt a burning toward his groin. He looked down and his erection was pressing against the front of his shorts. Link's hand wandered down into his pants and gripped his member with his whole hand. He started stroking, slowly at first but quickly licking his palm and speeding up the friction. 

His mind was filled with images of Rhett. Imagining Rhett touching his body the way he wanted to touch his best friend. He wondered what Rhett's lips would feel like against his own. What his tongue would feel like exploring his mouth. Pretty soon, Link was close to coming as he let out an audible moan. "Oh, Rhett." He exhaled as the waves of pleasure washed over him. Link closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. 

\--------

Link sat straight back up in his chair, his eyes wide with realization. _Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. No! No!_ His mind racing. _He was passed out, there is no way he heard you. Right?!? But — it was possible.... he heard you moan his fucking name!_


	8. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is slightly homophobic talk in this chapter. It's not much at all but I thought I needed to warn you, just in case 😊

Rhett shut the door and started walking to his class across campus. He still had a little while before it started but he had to get out of the room. 

It had been several days since he had dreamed about Link but the images were still seared into his brain. He couldn't be in the same room with Link without hearing his moan echo in his ears and feel the sparks rise from his skin imagining his touch. Even thinking about it right now made his stomach drop to the floor. 

"Stop! Just quit thinking about it." He said aloud, trying to bring himself back to reality. He wasn't crazy about going to class but at least he could get his mind off Link. 

He entered the classroom and only a few students were seated. He was early, which never happens. He took his usual seat in the middle of the class. A few more students filed in but he looked at the clock and they still had ten minutes until the professor showed up. He folded his arms on his desk and laid his head on them, closing his eyes. 

He heard paper rustling beside him and he raised his head up to look. Alex, one of his friends on the basketball team, had sat down beside him and was getting his stuff ready. 

"Hey, Rhett." He looked over with a smile on his face that quickly faded when he met Rhett's eyes, "Dude, you okay? You look like hell." 

"Gee, thanks." Rhett sighed and laid his head back down.

"No offense. Just saying, you've looked better." He shrugged, "Hey, I saw Link with a girl at the Café the other day. Is he dating someone?" 

Rhett tensed up at the mention of his name. "Uh, I dont know." The breath leaving his lungs at the image of Link with someone else. "I think it was just one date. Nothing serious." Rhett started getting his books out for class, hoping Alex would either stop talking or change the subject.

"Well, between me and you, I always thought he was —" Alex made eye contact with Rhett, and stopped, as if suddenly remembering who he was talking to. "Uh, nevermind." Alex turned back to his desk, turning red. 

"Thought he was what?" Rhett asked, lowering his voice, very curious to what Alex was about to say.

"Well, you know." He looked around and then met Rhett's eyes and mouthed the words, 'gay' to Rhett. "I just mean, I haven't seen him even talk to any girls and he's always just hanging out with you." He stated, looking at Rhett from the corner of his eye. "Not that, uh, I think you are or anything. And — not that there is anything wrong with it. Link j-just has that energy." He stammered and let out a nervous chuckle, obviously feeling uncomfortable. 

"Huh," was all Rhett could muster. Now that he thought about it, Link didn't show much interest in girls even in high school and it was only when Rhett showed interest, honestly. 

_He would have told me something like that, though. I'm his best friend. Unless— maybe Link didn't even realize it._ Rhett thought. 

The professor walked in just then and his voice booming, "Good morning, class! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend." He sat his things down on his desk and began teaching the lesson. 

Rhett was thankful for the distraction from his thoughts that raced around his head a hundred miles an hour. 


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another warning! This chapter involves a panic attack. I draw from my own experience but I know it is different for everyone! 😊

Back at the dorm, Link paced the floor of the small room, his hands trembling. 

_How could I be so stupid?!?!_ He thought. His chest felt tight as he struggled to breath. _He is never gonna speak to me again. I've ruined it, I've ruined our friendship._

He moved to the couch and put his head between his knees, trying to take deep breaths, but his heart quickened and the room started spinning. He closed his eyes tight. _Not now, please! Breathe! Just breathe._ Link thought to himself, to no avail. His stomach clinched with each minute that passed and black spots clouded his vision.

Just then, he heard the door open, although he never looked up, afraid of passing out, he knew who it was. 

"Link! What's wrong?!?!" Rhett exclaimed as he rushed to his knees in front of the couch. He grabbed Link's jaw, pulling it up and making him look into his green eyes.

He took Link's hand and placed it on Rhett's chest. He took deep deliberate breathes and spoke to Link in his calm, rugged voice, "Breathe, Link. Listen to my voice, feel my chest. Breathe with me." 

Link could feel his chest relax at the calmness that his best friend brought him. He started to listen to Rhett's voice, "That's it. Breathe. I'm here, Link." 

It could have been hours or minutes, time felt like it stood still. They sat together with Link's hand on Rhett's chest. Link finally relaxed and let go of Rhett. 

Rhett searched Link's face for a sign that he was okay. Link smiled down at him on the floor. "You okay?" Rhett asked as he moved from his knees to sit beside Link on the couch. 

"Yeah, I think so." Link replied, weakly. Rhett rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"What happened?" Rhett was no stranger to Link's panic attacks and he thankfully knew what to do to get him grounded again. 

"I — I don't know." Link sat back on the couch, trying to ignore the flush of red rising to his cheeks. His heart sank as he realized how big of a loser he was. 

"Well, something did! I thought you were doing better with them." Rhett turned to look at Link. It was more of a question than a statement. Link had trouble with his panic attacks when he started college but he slowly got better. 

"They are–were. I just got too inside my head." 

"You gotta stop putting so much pressure on yourself." Rhett walked across the room to the fridge and got a bottle. Link took it from him, holding to his forehead for a moment, letting the coldness travel through him. 

"I know, I'm fine, really. Dont worry." He took a sip and felt his chest relax at the temperature change. "What are you doing back from class?" 

"Oh, the professor let us out early, something about grading papers. He just gave us homework and let us leave." He shrugged, sitting back beside Link on the couch, "Good thing too! You looked like you were fixin' to pass out when I walked in." 

Link chuckled nervously, "Uh, yeah. Thanks." Color rising to his cheeks once again. "I gotta get to class." Link said, jumping up, realizing he is already a little late. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should just skip today. Just to make sure you feel okay." Rhett looked over, concerned. 

"I think I'm okay, really." Link slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed for the door, he turned back to Rhett as he opened it, "Uh, thanks again, Rhett." Rhett nodded and Link was out the door. 

Link made his way across campus to his class, still kicking himself for what had happened. All of a sudden, he heard footsteps from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rhett jogging toward him. "Wh—what are you doing?" Looking confused. 

Rhett shrugged, "I'm gonna walk you to class." He stated, very matter of factly. 

"Rhett, I'm fine, really. You don't ha–"

"I'm headed that way, anyway." He patted Link's back as he started for Link's class. They both knew he was lying but Link smiled and kept walking. 


	10. Normal

Things still weren't quite back to normal between Rhett and Link. A week had already passed but if Rhett did hear Link that night, he never mentioned it. Link thought about bringing it up but he couldn't muster up the courage Since everytime he thought about it, he got sick to his stomach, he tried to not allow his mind to go there.

He faced the fact a long time ago that he was attracted to his best friend. He knew the relationship would always be one sided and he had come to accept that. He figured being best friends was enough — because even then, Rhett would be a part of his life – and that was all Link wanted. Even if that meant surviving only on secret glances and stolen touches. 

He had to fix this though, he couldn't loose his friendship. Rhett had been better since Link had his panic attack, but still seemed very reserved. 

He decided to call Bethany and ask her out again, hoping that would be enough to convince Rhett that he wasn't interested in him. 

They had gotten dinner one night and then they had a study date a couple of days after that. Things had gone well, Link enjoyed her company. He asked her over to his room tonight so they could watch a movie together. 

Link's thoughts derailed when he saw the door open from the corner of his eye. Rhett walked into the room, chewing on a candy bar.

"Hey, man." Link said, as if still engrossed in the book he _wasn't_ reading. 

"Sup." Rhett mumbled as he threw his bag over on the floor next to his bunk and laid across his bed. 

Link leaned over the bunk looking down at Rhett, "Rough day?" Secretly begging his friend to talk to him, if only for a few moments. 

"Eh, just glad it's Friday." Rhett replied, pulling his phone from his pocket, "You wanna maybe get some pizza tonight?"

Link was surprised, the past week they had mainly just done their own thing, "Uh, yeah! That would be great." He said, a little to eager as he jumped off his top bunk.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Rhett sat up and started scrolling through his phone. 

"You're eating as we speak." Link joked. 

Rhett let a low chuckle escape from his lips and the corners of his mouth turned up, "Hey, I can still be hungry. I need real food." 

Link had missed that smile, even if it had only been a few days. "We could watch a movie too, if you want." Rhett suggested.

That reminded Link, "Oh crap!" Link deflated, "I forgot, Bethany is coming over tonight to watch a movie." He had forgotten all about her. _Just when things were getting better._ He thought _._

Link was thinking up excuses to tell her as to why she can't come over when Rhett chimed in, "Oh, it's okay. We can get enough pizza for her too. I can watch from my bed, so y'all can have the couch." 

Link didn't want her to come over, though. But it would be weird to cancel plans with a girl to hang out with your guy friend. Still, he wanted Rhett all to himself — to share the couch with him and when Link fell asleep during the movie, which was inevitable, he would rest his head on Rhett's shoulder and sleep soundly until Rhett woke him up with gentle shakes and whispers of his name. 

"Okay." Was all Link could say, not being able to come up with any excuses. Rhett called the pizza order in and Link busied himself cleaning up around the dorm before Bethany came. 


	11. Jealous

Link had become such a constant in Rhett's life, he wasn't sure what to do when things were different. _I'm the one making it different! I should just talk to him about it._ Rhett thought.

He tried to hide his disappointment when Link mentioned that Bethany was coming over. He had missed spending time with his best friend. Plus, it would have given him a chance to talk about what he has been thinking — and, if he lost his nerve, at least Link could fall asleep on his shoulder like he always did.

Rhett craved to touch his best friend again but hadn't so much as brushed against him since he walked him to class after his panic attack. Looking into Link's baby blue eyes while trying to calm him down. Rhett had almost leaned forward to taste his lips. He had to get better at controlling himself, he didn't even trust himself enough to start a conversation with Link anymore. 

If Rhett was being honest, he has had these feelings for longer than just a week. They were so close, they were practically boyfriends now. They knew each other so well and never got tired of one another. 

Rhett jumped from his thoughts at a knock at the door. Link was still cleaning the bathroom. Rhett grunted as he stood and strolled toward the door. 

A spunky brunette stood on the opposite side, smiling ear to ear. This must be Bethany— pretty girl, Rhett could see the appeal. Still, she didn't seem like Link's type. She was too short for him and far too perky.

"You must be Rhett." She said in the sweetest Carolina accent. "I'm Bethany, Link's friend." _She didn't say girlfriend!_ Rhett thought as she extended her hand forcefully through the doorway. 

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you." His hand met hers in an awkward handshake. "C'mon in." Rhett said as he released her hand and gestured into the room. 

She walked past Rhett into the dorm and turned to face him again, "Nice room." She chuckled at her own joke.

Rhett nodded mildly, " Link." He yelled into the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Link emerged out of the open door and saw Bethany, a smile spread across his face, "oh, Bethany. I didn't know you were here. I see you met Rhett." 

"Yes, I was just telling him how much I love y'alls room." Her voice becoming annoying to Rhett quickly. 

Link chuckled, "Thanks, we ordered some pizza, it should be here soon." Link walked over to her, showing her where she could put her stuff. She giggled at everything Link said. Rhett tried not to roll his eyes too much. Link was already so comfortable with her, they had only had a couple of dates but he wasn't his usual jittery self.

Rhett felt a spark of jealousy but quickly extinguished it. _Oh, gosh! Stop!_ He thought to himself.

Rhett sat back on his bed, trying to ignore the giggles as Link gave her the "tour" of their room she requested. Rhett just scoffed under his breath. 

By the time they made it over to Rhett's desk, there was another knock. _Pizza!_ He almost tripped over his long legs to make it to the door. _This was a bad idea._ Rhett started to regret his offer to hang out with them.

He brought the pizzas to their small coffee table. Rhett sat on one end of the couch and Link sat next to him with Bethany on the opposite end.

They talked amongst themselves and enjoyed their pizza, Bethany asking Rhett questions, which Rhett answered quickly then turned it back around and asked her. He tried his best to fake interest. 

When conversation hit a lull, Link asked, "What movie were y'all thinking about watching?" Glancing at both of them. 

"Oh, I'm not picky." Bethany was quick to answer, "I'm sure I'll enjoy it, whatever y'all pick." She smiled toward Link and brushed his arm with hers. 

"Ok, Rhett, what you wanna watch?" Link turned to Rhett who let out a muffled, "I don't care" barely audible with the pizza stuffed in his mouth. 

Link held Rhett's gaze for just a second, furrowing his eyebrows just a bit then turning back to Bethany. They continued their conversation. Rhett was only half listening, pay more attention to how close Link and Bethany were setting and the flirty glances they shared. He noticed how much she was touching Link — on his arm, on his shoulder, on his thigh. 

Heat rose up to Rhett's chest and neck, _Yup! Bad idea. I need to get outta here_. He thought.

He stood up abruptly, "Oh, you know, uh I forgot that Greg said he was having a few friends over tonight. I think I'm gonna head over there." His voice shaky but hoping Link wouldn't notice. 

Link looked at him, surprised, "Uh, okay. Are you sure? We don't mind you hanging here." 

"Yeah, man. I'll give you guys some privacy. Enjoy the movie." He quickly slid on his shoes and was out the door before Link could object.

Rhett, once outside, let put a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. _Stop! He isn't yours! You don't get to be jealous!_ He thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the sidewalk. 


	12. Realization

That was wierd." Link said, staring at the door.

"Is everything okay?" Bethany asked 

Link quickly responded, "Yeah, he's just been a little off this week." Trying to sound more sure of himself than he felt. He had no idea what happened, "Let's pop a movie in." Hoping Bethany would leave it at that. 

Thankfully she did, they enjoyed the movie with a few touches shared between each other. Link sat on the couch with his arm around Bethany. Bethany was great. She was so nice and Link considered her a friend. 

Before he knew it the movie was over and as he got up to turn the TV off, he glanced at the clock, it read 11:48 PM. _It's pretty late and Rhett's not back yet._ He thought to himself but Bethany must have read his mind.

"Does he usually stay out this late?" She asked. Link looked at her, "I'm sorry, no he doesn't usually. He just left in such a hurry, it's unlike him." Link came back and sat on the couch with her.

"So, did you like it — the movie, I mean?" Link asked turning his body to face hers and trying to change the subject. 

"I did." She whispered turning the same way as Link. "Thanks for inviting me, it was good to meet Rhett." 

"Yeah, I'm glad y'all met finally. Even if he did act weird." Link chuckled. 

"I'm not sure he likes me very much, though." Bethany said, suddenly seeming self-conscious. He hadn't seen her like that yet, she always oozed confidence. He told her more than once that he wished he had some of that. 

"Aw, I think he did. For sure." Link said, putting a hand on her knee. 

"Maybe, I think he may be a little jealous." Link's eyes met hers as his brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I don't know — you guys seem, like, super close. I'm just saying he may be a little jealous." She let out a chuckle and a smirk appeared across her face. 

"You think?" Link looked down at the couch and fidgeted with the cushion, "I don't know, we've been friends forever, he knows I'm not going anywhere." Link rubbed the back of his neck with his palm. 

"Well, I may be wrong, but maybe he wants more than friendship. I mean, did you see his face when we were eating pizza and I, like, touched your knee?" Link just stared at her. He couldn't think of anything to say. He hadn't paid that much attention to Rhett's reaction to Bethany, he just thought he was acting weird toward Link. _No, Rhett couldn't possibly feel the same way Link does. Not after all this time._ He thought.

"Uh, Link?" Bethany snapped her fingers in front of his face, he stared blankly, still trying to put the peices together. "You want to be more than friends with him, don't you?" She said in a hushed whisper, even though no one else was there to hear.

"Umm, I — I..." he trailed off, still looking at Bethany in shock. 

She smiled knowingly at Link and placed her hand on his knee. "It's okay. You can't help the way you feel about people. You love who you love, right?" Her thumb rubbing his knee in tiny circles. 

"I'm sorry, Bethany." Link said lowering his gaze to the couch they were sitting on. "I have always tried to ignore my feelings, I didn't want to mess up what we have as friends, you know. I mean, we've been friends forever." He looked up at Bethany and she just seemed like she understood. He couldn't stop himself from letting it all out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into all this. I never wanted to lead you on or anything. I was just attempting to move on, honestly." Her eyes exuding kindness and Link felt so relieved to be able to tell someone – anyone about his feelings for Rhett.

"Hey, it's okay. I get it! I mean, I found a good friend, at least. I hope you can say the same." She rested her hand on top of Link's. 

"Of course, Bethany! Thank you." Link let his shoulders relax, suddenly realizing he was tense. 

"So, are you gonna tell him how you feel?" She asked as a smile spread across her face. 

"Uh, well, I don't — I dont know. I guess I have some thinking to do, huh?" 

"Yeah, you do. But if you ever need to talk you have my number, okay. I better get back to my dorm. I'll see you around. And let me know how things go. Or if you need — advice." She said with a chuckle as she stood and gathered her things. 

Link walked her over to the door and opened it for her. He went in for a hug and she reciprocated, "Thanks again f—for being so understanding." 

They broke the hug and she walked away down the sidewalk being her normal bouncy self. Link smiled.

He walked back inside and started cleaning up the pizza before sitting back down on the couch.

Bethany was right! He had to share his feelings with Rhett. _How am I going to do that?_ He fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he thought. He saw the clock sitting on his desk, 12:26 AM. He suddenly felt exhausted, but Rhett still wasn't back yet. _He's probably sleeping over at Greg's, he's fine._ Link thought as he got up and started getting ready for bed. 

He turned the lights out and made his way over to the bunk beds. Rhett had left a blanket in the floor beside the ladder, Link picked it up and folded it, wafting the scent of Rhett to his nose. He brought the blanket up and sniffed it, it brought so much comfort to Link, knowing his best friend was close by whenever he needed him.

It had been a while since Link had slept in Rhett's bed. Link smiled because he always claimed he was too lazy to climb to his bed, but in reality, he just needed the closeness of his best friend. They shared beds growing up, simply for convenience, but it always meant more to Link. 

He slid into Rhett's bed, nestling into the soft sheets. He buried his head into his pillow and closed his eyes, dreaming of a time when he could go to sleep every night curled up in Rhett's arms.


	13. Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is mentioned in this chapter, fair warning 😊

The campus was dark as he walked down the sidewalk. The street light casting a yellow glow on the buildings around him. He walked, with no particular destination in mind, losing himself the the thoughts that spiraled around his head. He kept thinking of Link kissing _her_ — his hands moving over _her_ body, his lips traveling over every inch of _her_. He couldn't escape the vivid images that plagued his mind. 

_I can't do this! I can't have him! Even if I did somehow bring together enough courage to tell him how I felt, he ran the risk of Link being – disgusted._ He tried his best to suppress his thoughts as a group of people passed him, going the opposite direction. _He needs me as a friend, and I need him. We cant be anything more._

"Hey, Rhett!" a voice called out for him from behind. He looked over his shoulder, stopping for a moment. He saw Alex coming and waved his hand as he continued walking. His head still hanging toward the ground. "What you up to, man?" Alex patted his shoulder as he caught up with him and matched his stride.

"Nothing," Rhett replied, eyes fixed on the faded grey sidewalk. He realized he may need to at least act like a normal human being, even if his insides felt like a twisted knot, "Link has a girl over, I'm just kinda taking a walk. Give them some privacy, ya know?" 

"Hey! Way to go Link!" Alex whooped, "The girl from the Café?" Rhett nodded as they continued down the sidewalk.

"Nice! Well, I'm about to head over to Ashley's house. She's throwing a party tonight. You wanna come with?" Rhett brought his eyes up to meet Alex's and stopped, "Their gonna have beer." He said, raising his eyebrows. That was all it took, Rhett agreed. He needed a diversion from his ever present thoughts of his best friend. _Maybe alcohol will help!_ He thought.

He followed Alex to Ashley's house, just off campus, the walk wasn't much longer than his walk to some of his classes.

When they arrived, it was crowded, loud music thundered throughout the house and spilled into the streets outside. Rhett almost turned around to just go back home. He didn't do well with crowds, he liked small get togethers, as stupid as that sounded for a college guy of drinking age. 

Alex quickly led him to the kitchen, since that had been what sold Rhett on coming in the first place. It was thankfully not as packed as the rest of the house, even though all the drinks were in it.

Alex quickly got Rhett and himself a cup filled with beer and moved with him into what appeared to be the living room. There was furniture pushed up against the wall and a group of students dancing to the music in the middle of the room. The music was loud, but Rhett welcomed the noise over his quiet thoughts about his roommate.

Before long, Rhett had relaxed his twisted stomach to let himself have a little fun. He had lost count of how many beers he'd had, the red cup becoming an extension of his arm since he had been there. He let the warm feeling wash away his reality, if only for a few hours of peace.

After a while, Rhett longed for the comfort of his bed, despite the brief respite from Link, he wished for the relief of closing his eyelids and seeing nothing but deep, soft black.

He made his way toward the door, spotting Alex with a group off to himself. Rhett smiled weakly at him and waved from door once he made eye contact with him. He stumbled down the front steps and headed toward his dorm building. 

He rubbed his eyes with both hands while he stood on the street outside. It was a pretty short walk back to his dorm but the lights seemed to stretch out forever. 

As the music droned into a murmur, Link slowly crept back into his mind. Snapshots of Rhett's dream seemed to be on repeat — seeing Link's beautiful ocean eyes filled black with lust leaning into Rhett, their lips almost touching as they both let out heavy breaths, their hands wandering over each other's bodies. 

Rhett shook his head again, a tactic that never seemed to accomplish the intended outcome, he lost his balance and fell into the brick wall. He braced himself against it and started moving once he focused on the familiar building coming into his line of sight. 

In the rush to get out the door as quickly as possible, Rhett remembered he forgot his keys. _Maybe Link didn't lock the door._ He tested the knob, thankfully it was still open, even though it probably killed Link to have to leave the door unlocked. _Always the paranoid one._ He smiled to himself, grateful he didn't have to wake Link up to get inside.

Rhett tiptoed into the room, knowing Link was already asleep. He closed the door as quietly as possible, the bolt clicking as he locked the door behind him. His eyes saw nothing at first, adjusting to the darkness instead of the faint street lights outside. His nose found the familiar scent of home — of Link. He slipped his shoes off at the door and made his way to his bed while taking his shirt off. He undid the button on his jeans and they fell to his ankles. 

He sat of the edge of his bed, his body stiffened as he felt someone else already laying there. He blinked his eyes, still not quite adjusted to the lack of light. Rhett uncovered a dark mop of hair spread across his pillow. He smiled, looking down at his best friend sleeping. Link had a habit of falling asleep in Rhett's bottom bunk ever since they became roommates. He always told Rhett that he was too lazy to climb up to his top bunk sometimes. Rhett had offered to switch bunks with him, but Link insisted he was fine with the top bunk. Rhett grinned at the memory.

He brushed a stray hair out of Link's eyes, causing him to stir and the corners of his lips to curve up in the most adorable smile. 

Before Rhett could stop himself, he was bending down, bringing his hungry lips to his friend's. As they met, Rhett suddenly felt like every peice just fell into place — like the only thing that mattered at that moment was being able to express his love for Link in this way. 

Rhett let out a low moan into his mouth and Link's eyes shot open. 


	14. More Than Anything

Link opened his eyes as they tried to focus one the body attached to the lips that were interlocked with his own. He breathed deeply and knew immediately it was Rhett. He felt his rough chin whiskers scrapping against his face.

Rhett pulled back, his eyes still locked on Link's, "Rh — Rhett, what ar – what's going on?" He stumbled over his words, still uncertain if this was just a very vivid dream. In one fluid motion, Rhett's hand is on the back of his neck, lifting him to his lips once more. _This isn't a dream, it feels too real._ Link thought. He let out a low moan into Rhett's mouth and brought his hand up to tangle into his blond hair. 

The kiss deepened as Rhett ran his tongue along Link's lips. Link gladly opened up at the gesture, needy for Rhett's tongue to intertwine with his own. Rhett swirled into Link's mouth and moaned, Link feeling the deep vibration throughout his body. _What is happening?_ Link inhaled deeply, attempting to catch his breath, and he smelled it — _he's been drinking!_

Link lifted a trembling hand to Rhett's chest and pushed him away, his eyes trying to focus on the dark figure that loomed over him, "You've been drinking?" More of a statement than a question, honestly, he knew what beer smelled like. And Rhett reeked of it right now. 

"Only a little." Rhett's glance switched to the floor, "I went to a party." Link's heart sank. _My dream is coming true and he's fuckin' drunk!_

"We're not doing this, Rhett. You need to go to bed, you're drunk." Link jumped from the bed and started toward the bathroom, he had to get away from him. His eyes stinging from tears about to fall.

"Link, wait," Rhett grabbed his wrist, but Link fought him, never looking up. He willed himself not to cry, not yet. _I can't let him see that_. 

"Let go, Rhett!" Link screamed, Rhett released his grasp on Link and he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Link tilted his head back on the door as he sank down to the cold tile floor. He chocked out a sob, the tears started falling now, he didn't have the energy to keep them at bay anymore. He brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes. _Why — why would he do that?_

A timid knock on the door came shortly after, "Link," Rhett whispered from the other side of the door, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" 

Link said nothing.

Flashes of the kiss played over in his mind – Rhett's strong hand on the back of his neck, his breath mixing with Link's as their lips danced together. 

"Link, please. Open the door. Let me explain." Rhett pleaded.

"No!" Link chocked out, the bite in his voice stung his own ears. "I'm not doing this now. You – you're drunk." His hurt turning to anger quickly. "Just go away." 

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I need to explain." Rhetts voice cracked. "I'm not drunk. I — I had a few beers but I'm not drunk. Please, let me come in, Link." The knob on the door shook as Rhett tried to open the door. "Link — please." 

Link got up from the floor and wiped his tear stained face. He opened the door a crack, letting Rhett do the rest as Link turned away from the opening. The light in the room grew just slightly as Rhett opened it the rest of the way.

Rhett was behind him in a moment and put his hand on Link's shoulder, Link flinched away, suddenly aware that he and Rhett were both in their boxers. "Don't." He simply stated. 

"Link, I'm so sorry. Look at me please." Rhett urged, his voice shaky in Link's ears.

Link turned around to face Rhett and saw he had tears in his eyes too. "Why are you crying?" Link asked, worried for his friend, despite his own hurt feelings. 

Rhett covered his eyes with his hands, "I didn't mean for that to happen. Please, d‐don't hate me, Link. I just couldn't ignore my feel—," He whimpered as the words fell from his lips. "I can't loose you." 

_His feelings? Is that what he was going to say? What is he talking about?_ Link's mind raced, he didn't understand but he rushed to Rhett's side, cupping his face with both his hands. "Rhett, I don't hate you. I could nev –," his words trailed off as he couldn't find the right ones to say. "Your not losing me." Link met his gaze as the tears fell from his face. 

"Rhett, I — I love you." 

Rhett's green eyes softened as Link stared into them. He brought his hands to Link's waist and leaned forward. Their lips slotted together, slow and passionate. Link's hands traveled up to the back of Rhett's neck, feeling hot under his fingertips. Link hummed into his mouth, causing Rhett's grip to tighten on Link's waist. "I love you, too, Link."

_He's drunk. I shouldn't be taking advantage of him — but it felt so good._

Link's hand found Rhett's chest once more and pushed away, more gently this time. "Rhett, I — I can't do this if you're drunk, okay? I could never forgive myself if…" 

"I'm not drunk! I have wanted this for so long, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it." He kept his eyes carefully on Link, "I want this. Do you?" 

The question hung in the air between them. Link's mind still racing in a million directions and his voice shaky but gaining confidence, he replied, "More than anything." He lunged into Rhett's open arms, kissing his lifelong friend — the man of his dreams.


	15. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the story is almost over! I have had such a good time writing about these two adorable idiots. I have maybe one more chapter to round everything out. Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought about this. Thanks so much for reading!

Rhett cupped Link's face, his stubble scratching at his palm as their lips moved together. _How is this happening?_ Rhett thought to himself. Just a while ago, he was sure that he had ruined any chance at a future friendship with Link. 

When Link had ran to the bathroom, dread crept into Rhett's mind, his emotions getting the better of him in fear that he would loose Link forever. He racked his brain to try and explain away the impromptu kiss they had shared but he came up with nothing. Link looked disgusted and horrified as he ran into the bathroom — as he ran away from Rhett. 

Now, things were getting heated quickly, to Rhett's surprise. Link's skin felt like fire pressed against his chest, the skin to skin contact was everything Rhett dreamed it would be, and more. 

Link started to take slow steps forward, making Rhett step backwards out of the bathroom, inching closer to the couch. He stopped just shy of it and looked up at the taller man, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Rhett nodded, he had never wanted anything more in his life than this moment. He bent his head down to kiss Link's neck, who let his head fall back, exposing more skin for Rhett to explore. 

Rhett could feel the burnett's hands traveling up his back, leaving a trail sparks on Rhett's skin. Rhett's teeth grazed Link's neck, he let out a low moan and leaned forward. Rhett fell backwards on the couch, Link falling on top of him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Link grunted into Rhett's ear, sending a chill down his entire body. His leg was in between Rhett's thighs, he could feel the slack in his boxers begin to fill with every movement Link made. 

Link sat up on top of Rhett's thigh, he admired his best friend, his raven hair a mess, chest heaving from the intimacy they already shared. "Your perfect, Link." The words just fell from his mouth, but nothing he had spoken before was more true than that statement. Link blushed staring down at him and biting his lip. 

Rhett sat up on one of his elbows, he reached his other hand up his thigh toward Link's boxers. He stopped just shy of his growing erection and looked up at Link, silently asking permission to proceed. Link nodded, his breath ragged. _Holy shit!_ Rhett thought.

His hand made contact with Link's cock through the rough fabric, already a bit wet. It made Rhett's own boxers jump up in anticipation. Link's mouth opened and his adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed hard. "How's this?" Rhett asked, already knowing the answer, given Link's response to his touch. 

Link leaned down and scattered hungry kisses along Rhett's neck and chest, thrusting up into his hand. He sat back up and started to palm Rhett through his boxers. He had never been very vocal during sex but Rhett couldn't contain the noise that escaped from his lips as his hips rose to meet Link's hand.

Link moved further down Rhett's legs and grabbed both sides of his boxers, looking at Rhett, his eyes dark with lust. He jerked them down, letting Rhett's cock spring out, he threw his head back and it thudded against the couch. _So fuckin' hot!_ Rhett felt him stroke his cock a few times then he felt warmth envelop him. He looked back down as Link's mouth took half of Rhett's cock inside it. "Oh, gosh, Link." He cried, no longer caring how his moans sounded, it felt so good — _fuck, it's so good!_

Link crawled back up to Rhett's lips, bringing their mouths together. Rhett could taste himself on Link's tongue. Link thrusted his own hips into Rhett's, causing Rhett to do the same. 

Rhett reached down to find Link's boxers, pushing them down, exposing Link's hard member. Rhett grasped it with his long, slender fingers. He began to pump up and down, making Link drive into his hand with more urgency. "Fuck, Rhett." Rhett couldn't help but smile, somewhat proud of himself, his experience with this was novus, to say the least.

Rhett sat up and pushed Link back on the couch, "I wanna try, but— " Link scoffed, "It's okay. I don't really know what I'm doing either. We're – just learning together I guess." He smiled and bit his lip, which gave Rhett the courage he needed to make the next move. 

He held Link's cock in his hand, licking slowly, getting used to the new feeling. He took a deep breath and took Link into his mouth, he sucked gently as he worked his way down the shaft. When he felt it hit the back of his throat, Link's hands jerked to his blond hair, lacing his fingers through it and pulling gently. Rhett moaned around Link, who gave approving noises from above him. 

Link pushed Rhett's head down and quickly let him withdraw completely. Rhett's eyes made their way up to Link, his head tilted back, his mouth agape, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. Rhett got more comfortable with the act seeing Link, he loved being the reason his best friend was coming undone. 

He took Link into his mouth again, this time going deeper, to see how far he could push it. The response was instant, "oh, Rhett. I — I don't think I'll last m—." Rhett hummed as he took all of Link inside his mouth. Just the thought of Link coming inside his mouth made his free hand travel to his own throbbing cock. He moved his head faster as Link guided him, he thrusted up to meet Rhett's waiting mouth. 

Link grunted out Rhett's name as he felt the warm liquid shooting into the back of his throat. Rhett continued sucking, wanting to taste all Link had to offer. His own orgasm coming close behind. Link pulled himself from the taller man's mouth and took the place of Rhett's hand on his own cock. "Fuck." He hissed.

Link took Rhett's cock into his mouth and plunged as far as he could go. Rhett was so close already, Link hitting the back of his throat was enough to push Rhett over the edge. "Oh, Link." He cried as he emptied himself into Link's mouth. The release was like nothing he had ever experienced, his mind and body went numb.

Link withdrew, sending shivers down Rhett's spine. Rhetts eyes were heavy but they found Link in the soft light. "I love you." He reached out and pulled him into a warm and loving kiss. Their lips separated, Link finding Rhett's eyes with his blue ones, "I love you, too." 

Link climbed up beside Rhett on the couch, he pulled a blanket from the back and covered them both, he nuzzled into Rhett's chest with a contented hum. "That was amzing." He said, almost a whisper.

Rhett kissed the top of his dark hair, "Yeah." Rhett was still trying to catch his breath. He wasn't sure how to bring it up but he wanted to talk to Link about everything. He knew that what just occurred kind of solidified the fact that Link felt the same way, but Rhett wanted more details. Curiosity got the best of him and he broke the silence, "So, uh, how – how long?" Hoping Link would know what he was thinking, of course he did. 

"Since High School, maybe Middle School. But I finally admitted it to myself in 10th grade." Link explained, "When I was taking Amanda to the winter formal and you went with Amber. I realized that I would rather just go with you — I wanted to do everything with you. It wasn't until I saw you dancing with her that my feelings weren't typical best friend feelings." He laughed nervously.

Rhett pulled him closer to his chest, "I wish I would have been honest with myself a long time ago." Rhett mumbled, "I guess I — was scared." He shook his head rubbing Link's shoulder. 

"So, is that what's been up with you this week?" Link looked up at Rhett, a teasing smile spreading across his face. 

Rhett nodded, hanging his head, ashamed of how he had treated Link this past week. "Hey, Bo. It's okay. I promise. Don't be so hard on yourself. I've been a few steps ahead of you in this process." He chuckled as his finger traced circles on Rhett's chest.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Rhett could hardly hold his head up and Link grew quiet. The two laid in their shared room and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as ai enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much for the support, please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! ❤

Link laid on Rhett's bed, which was quickly becoming their bed, Link never slept on the top anymore, he was supposed to be studying but his mind was wandering in and out of his study guides. 

The past month had been one of the wildest of Link's life. Things had only gotten better between him and Rhett. He woke up in Rhett's arms every morning and the world felt right. They were finally being completely honest with each other. 

They were officially dating, having that conversation not long after that first night. Link had asked Bethany to grab coffee with him after class one day. He felt like he needed to at least let her know what developed between the two, plus he was so giddy about it, he needed to tell someone. 

He hadn't mentioned it to Rhett, he would be busy with classes anyway and Link didn't think much of it. But, apparently he had seen them together at the Café and brought it up as soon as he walked into their room that evening. 

"Hey, bo. How was class?" Link greeted him as he walked across the room to give him a welcoming kiss. Rhett turned his head so Link could only kiss his rough beard. "What is it, babe?" Link looked up at the taller man. They had started using pet names with each other, it felt crazy intimate and Link loved it. 

Don't 'babe' me. I saw you with her today." His voice like venom when he spoke the words "her." Link was taken aback, "Who? Bethany? Yeah, we had coffee after class." Rhett walked to his bed, shedding his backpack on the floor and sitting down with a huff. Link's smile widened as he realized what was going on, "Wait, are you jealous?" Rhett's gaze shot up to meet Link's, "No!" He scoffed, a flush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh gosh, Rhett. I met with her because I wanted to tell her about us. That night she came over, I — I told her about my feelings for you. It made me feel so much better to actual talk with someone. She was really understanding. She's my friend, we honestly just talked about you the whole time!" Link's face quickly turning red.

Rhett's eyes softened and he stood up, walking over to Link. "I'm sorry. I guess – I guess I was a little jealous. I just, ugh, well, we never discussed if we were exclusive or not." Link's eyes widened at that, "Rhett James McLaughlin! I told you I love you. You really think I would say that to someone I didn't want to be exclusive with?" Rhett's shoulders visibly relaxed at his words and he scooped Link up into a kiss. "Your an idiot sometimes, McLaughlin." He joked as Rhett put him back down on the ground. 

"I know. I love you." He reached to stroke Link's cheek, "I'll do better. I promise." Link chuckled, "I love you, too. But you're kinda cute when you're jealous." His smirk getting bigger as he teased Rhett. 

Their communication had gotten better since then. Rhett even suggested a movie night and inviting Bethany over. She brought one of her friends along and they ended up having a blast together. It felt good to be around Rhett and not have to hide their affection for each other. "You two are just so cute." Bethany had said during the movie while Link was curled up beside Rhett. She had turned into a genuine friend and Rhett had even warmed up to her. 

They had many late night conversations on the bottom bunk, tangled up together. Link finally got the courage to ask Rhett about the moaning incident, curiosity had just gotten the better of him. Rhett had no idea what he was talking about. Link tried to be as vague as possible but Rhett ended up dragging it out of him. After he composed himself from the fit of giggles that took him over, he took a pouty Link into his arms and admitted, "That's actually kind of hot, babe." He then revealed that he'd had a steamy dream about Link. He beamed after that, Rhett was right, it was kind of hot. 

They hadn't gone much further than that first night together. They decided that taking things slow was best, given how new the territory was to then both. Still, they loved getting to know each other in this new way. 

Link had found several ways to drive the taller man crazy, in the best way possible. Turns out Rhett liked dirty talk, Link wasn't sure how that had surprised him. Rhett had always liked hearing praises, and Link was happy to comply, sometimes even surprising himself at the filth he let roll off his tongue. Link, on the other hand enjoyed when Rhett was a little rougher than he needed to be. He got this look of hunger in his eyes and he was almost primal, just something about that drove Link mad, and thankfully Rhett had picked up on that. 

A knock came to the door, making Link jump, he was so lost in his thoughts. He opened the door and Bethany was on the other side. 

"Hey, Link." She chimed, sliding past him into the dorm, they had gotten pretty close the past couple of weeks. "Hey." He said, closing the door, "What's up?" 

"I need a favor." She stood in the middle of the room, her hands fidgeting with her shirt. "One of my old friends from high school is getting married and I gotta go get her a gift. We don't really even talk anymore but my mom insists that I get her something since I won't be able to make it to the shower next week. I thought maybe you could go with me to help me pick something out." She looked at Link when she finished, her face apprehensive. 

"Uh, I dont know, Bethany. I ain't good at shopping. Plus, I haven't heard from Rhett. I dont know what he —." She cut him off as she walked toward him, grabbing his arm, "You don't have to actually shop, it's more to just keep me company. And, I'll make it quick, I promise. Please." Drawing out the last word and looking at him with pleading eyes. _Ugh! She's good at that!_

"Fine." He huffed but smiled all the same, "Let me text Rhett and let him know." He took his phone from the bed and texted Rhett

❤Boyfriend❤

Link: Hey, Bethany needs my

help with something.

I'll be back as soon

as I can. Love you 

He shoved his phone into his pocket and they headed to Bethany's car. It took 20 minutes to make it to the mall. They talked about class and their plans for summer, once it got here. 

They pulled into a parking spot and headed inside. Link glanced at his phone as he fished it from his pocket, but there was no messages. _Weird. He usually always writes back by now._ They didn't text much, but when they did, some sort of confirmation was usually used, even if it was a simple 'okay." _I hope he isnt upset that I went without asking what he had planned._

"I know they're registered at Belk, so we can start there." She stopped when she saw Link was falling behind, "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Rhett just never answered me." He said, trying to hide his concern from her.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. He may have just gotten hung up at class. Chill out." She laughed as they continued walking. 

"I just don't want him mad at me," she walked beside him and laced her arm through Link's. "Eh, you can just blame me, he'll be fine with it. He loves me." Link laughed at that and shoved his phone back into his pocket. _She's right, it's probably nothing_ , He thought.

Bethany was not a very decisive shopper, Link soon came to realize. They weaved in and out of the aisles of the home store, picking something up just to set it back down a second later. She finally decided on a blender from their registry and some kitchen towels that Link picked out. He actually had fun spending time with her, they were comfortable together and it seemed like they knew each other for longer than just a month or so.

As they were making their way back out to the parking lot, Link looked at his phone, hopeful that Rhett had responded by now — nothing. _Maybe his phone is just dead._

"Link, stop worrying. I can hear the gears on your head turning from here." Link rolled his eyes at her and she laughed as they got into the car and headed for the highway back to campus.

Link tried to occupy his mind on the way back, he told Bethany about one of his nit-picky professors that he had this semester. 

Finally they pulled into the dorm parking lot. They both exited her car and headed toward Link's dorm room. All worrying aside, he missed Rhett today and couldn't wait to wrap his arms around him and nuzzle under his chin. That had become Link's favorite position, their bodies fit just perfectly together. 

"Thanks for coming with me. I know I'm not easy to shop with." Link chuckled at her and nudged her shoulder. "No problem. I had fun." Link replied as he reached for the door and pushed inside. His feet froze in place as he took in the sight inside their dorm room. 

Rhett was standing in the middle of the room with candles all around. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he was wearing one of Link's favorite shirts, one that brought out those pretty eyes. A big smile was plastered across his face as he made his way over to Link. Link saw their small coffee table behind him with pizza boxes stacked on it and candles in the center. 

"Happy One Month, baby." Rhett's voice called him out of his trance and he made his way into the room to meet Rhett.

"Wh — what?" Was all Link could say.

Rhett moved to look over Link's shoulder and smiled, "Thanks, Bethany." Link's head snapped back to look at her, she was winking at Link with a wide grin on her face as she waved goodbye and shut the door.

"Wait, you —," Link couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. 

"Well, I had to get you outta the room somehow. I asked if she would help me out." Rhett handed Link the flowers. "I know it's kinda silly but I wanted to surprise you. Do something special." Rhett rubbed the back of his neck and dropped his gaze to the floor, as if suddenly embarrassed at the gesture. 

"Well, mission accomplished. You're so sweet, bo." Rhett grinned as he pulled Link in for a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders as their lips slotted together. 

Rhett took Link's hand and led him over to the couch. He got the pizzas ready as Link admired the flowers. It was a simple bouquet of wildflowers with greenery mingled in with them. He made a mental note to put them into some water later. 

When he sat the flowers on the table he looked up to Rhett, who starred at him with the cutest crooked smile. "I hope you like it." 

Link grabbed his boyfriend's hand, interlocking their fingers, "Are you kidding. It's perfect. I love it — I love you! So much!" He beamed over at Rhett, almost not able to contain his joy.

"I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
